


As slow as breaths in sleep

by Combination_NC



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: M/M, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Sylvari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all came on so slowly, as slow as breaths in sleep; once life was all a marvel and it was so very sweet, but I took the wrong hands and turns and strayed out to deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As slow as breaths in sleep

I awoke to the later part of dusk, and my first feeling was one of wonder. Inside the Dream were images and sounds, scents and sensations, foreign flavours upon the dream of a tongue, but with my eyes open to the world of the breathing it seemed such a pale imitation. Once out of the pod the waking world seemed so much grander than anything I had been promised while within, so vibrant a thing I felt the Dream had not quite done it justice. Outside of it the evening breeze brushing against my skin carried with it all the sounds of the people leading their lives in the Grove and scents so strong I almost thought I would be able to taste them simply by parting my lips to the approaching night. I closed my eyes and listened to laughter travelling the wind, delighting in the sounds of life, filled with anticipation at the thought of seeing it all with my own eyes.

I dreamt of many things; it was as if I had found myself running through a labyrinth with paths lined with knowledge of history and different lands, the way numbers add up and what chemicals mix for what result, and I rushed onwards driven by the hunger for more. Near the end I found a stretch of barren land, and there I came upon an ancient temple withered under the age of ages upon ages. I walked up its slope of stairs painted gold by the setting sun, surrounded of orbs holding captured light, and at last I arrived at a platform with a beautiful white statue of an other-worldly woman. While looking at her I knew a sense of calm I had not previously known and have not since, as if after a long wait all was finally right with the world. I know it meant something that mattered very much, and that I must always remember it.

So to make sure I never forget, I am writing down my memories of the dream that showed me so much of this world, all while marvelling at how natural the process itself comes to me; I want these words put on paper, and so I write them down, imitating a skill viewed as I lay in sleep.

In some ways I almost long to dream again, despite finding the waking world a joy. The faces of the people I have met so far are unfamiliar to me, and it makes me feel strangely lonely. I hope with time, as I learn to recognise the people here in the Grove, the feeling will subside.

I have yet to encounter anyone from my Dream, but I know I must find one of them. He stood out to me more than any other; with kind eyes and a nose that must have been broken earlier in his life, a broad mouth shaped to smile and small branches growing on his chin. His skin was vibrant like grass lush with the morning’s dew, with petals a hue so much like the sky the hour of my awakening, and when the moon came out it traced him with paths of silver. He held his hand out to me, so open and inviting, and I somewhat yearned to place my heart in it.

I did not hear his voice so I could not learn his name, so I need to find him and ask. I will tell him that I am Talfaran, and that I have longed to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring over the diary entries of one of my characters because I have had such fun writing them. Slowly and little by little, though, because editing is the bane of my existance.


End file.
